moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon Lindelof
Damon Laurence Lindelof (Born: April 24, 1973) is an American television writer and executive, most recently noted as the co-creator and executive producer for the television series Lost. Career Background He has written for and produced Crossing Jordan, and wrote for Nash Bridges, Wasteland, and the MTV anthology series Undressed. Before these, he worked on reviewing scripts at Paramount, Fox, and Alan Ladd studios. Early work Lindelof is a native of Teaneck, New Jersey, where he attended Teaneck High School, a school whose diverse student body he credits with expanding his horizons as a writer. He celebrated his bar mitzvah in Teaneck, where he would join his family at synagogue for the Sabbath, and recounted how the fact that "I was a Jewish white kid growing up in Teaneck, but at the same time, I had African and Filipino and Asian friends and to have that experience all through high school while getting an awesome education was wonderful." Lindelof attended film school at New York University, performing briefly in the band Petting Zoo, and moved to Los Angeles after graduating. An early boost to his writing career came in 1999, when he was selected as a semifinalist for a Nicholl Fellowship for his screenplay Perfectionists. ''Star Trek (2009) Producer and cowriter. ''Cowboys & Aliens (2011) Producer and cowriter of screenplay with Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Mark Fergus and Hawk Ostby. ''Prometheus (2012) Cowriter of story with Jon Spaihts. wikipedia:Damon Lindelof ''Lost He was an executive producer and joint showrunner (alongside Carlton Cuse) on Lost. Lindelof and the Lost writing staff won the Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for Best Dramatic Series at the February 2006 ceremony for their work on the first and second seasons. He was nominated for the WGA Award for Best Dramatic Series a further three times; at the February 2007 ceremony for his work on the second and third seasons, at the February 2009 ceremony for his work on the fourth season and at the February 2010 ceremony for his work on the fifth season. Lindelof and his co-writer Drew Goddard were also nominated for the WGA Award for Best Episodic Drama at the February 2008 ceremony for writing the episode "Flashes Before Your Eyes". Throughout the 6 seasons of Lost, however, Lindelof has built a reputation for himself as a writer who does not hesitate to introduce confusion through the use of plot devices that have no real explanation. ''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk'' Lindelof is the writer of the comic book miniseries Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk for Marvel Comics, which takes place in the Ultimate Marvel universe and began publication in January 2006. Despite being a six-issue miniseries, production was suspended after the second issue in February 2006 due to Lindelof's heavy workload elsewhere; however, the last of the scripts were submitted to Marvel in 2008 and the series resumed publication in March 2009. Style Awards Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for Best Dramatic Series February 2006. Influences Lindelof is a self-professed Stephen King fan and has placed many references to King's work into Lost, as well as mentioning within the Official Lost Podcast that The Stand serves as a huge influence. Lindelof has been quoted as saying that the graphic novel Watchmen, written by Alan Moore, is the greatest piece of popular fiction ever produced, and its effect on Lost is evident many times in the show. He has also mentioned Twin Peaks as a big influence for Lost. J.J. Abrams has often cited Patrick McGoohan's similarly allegorical sci-fi/spy series The Prisoner as another major influence on Lost. Lindelof lists his favorite six films, in no particular order, as Touch of Evil, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Pulp Fiction, The Shining, Bambi, and The Godfather Part II. Trivia Filmography Upcoming films *Star Trek 2 Released films *Star Trek (2009) (2009) - Producer *Cowboys & Aliens (2011) - Writer/Producer *Prometheus (2012) - Writer/Producer Commercials External links * imdb * Star Trek 2 *http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damon_Lindelof References Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters